Everything
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Que puedo hacer para estar contigo? ... Porque tú eres todo lo que necesito . Dedicado a Anyanka. KaixMihaeru.


**Everything**

**Song-fic  
****Interprete:** Lifehouse  
**Por:** Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
**Pareja:** KaixMihaeru  
**Dedicado a**: Anyanka Krushenada  
**Advertencias:** lo escribí yo… o sea, es pésimo  
**Disclaimer:** Beyblade ni la canción me pertenecen si no a sus creadores e interpretes y mucho menos obtengo beneficios económicos.

"**_Amar es… ¿dejar vivir o permitir morir?"_**

**-o-o-o-**

_**Find me here, speak to me  
**__**I want to feel you, I need to hear you  
**__**You are the light that's leading me to the place  
**__**Where I find peace again**_

**-o-**

Avanzo por las calles cubiertas de oscuridad, no siento temor ya que soy hijo de ella, mis livianos pies rozan el suelo y sintiéndome ligero,… nadie me ve… nadie me oye… mis ojos azulados y mis finos oídos muy agudos captan, ven y se maravillan con las cosas aun en contra de mi naturaleza que se supone desertora de los sentimientos y emociones humanas consideradas como desperdicios entre los de mi especie pero que para mi son riqueza para sentirme vivo… ¡vivo! … vivo… por él…

Llego a su casa y con agilidad prodigiosa entre los mortales doy un salto hasta uno de los balcones abiertos… el único a decir verdad… las blancas y rojizas cortinas ondean bajo mi presencia pues no hay brisa alguna y mi rubio cabello cenizo se mantiene fijo. Entro a la habitación y mis pisadas no son escuchadas como casi siempre sucede. Me acerco cautelosamente, poco a poco distinguiendo una figura dormida en la cama de ricas mantas, cubriendo al ser más hermoso que mis ojos vieron… él… él y solo él… Kai Hiwatari de indescriptible belleza.

Lanzo una sonrisa y me coloco a un lado suyo observando detenidamente el fino rostro como todas las noches, como siempre lo hago… como deseo que el me mire a mi.

**-o-**

_**You are the strength that keeps me walking  
**__**You are the hope that keeps me trusting  
**__**You are the light to my soul  
**__**You are my purpose  
**__**You're everything**_

**-o-**

Lo vi por primera vez hace unas semanas, justamente en el tejado de su casa contemplando la luna y permitiendo que la pálida luz iluminara por completo no solo su figura si no su rostro y esos ojos carmines de los que me enamoré, esa mirada que expresaba todo y nada a la vez nada: tristeza, melancolía, esperanza… fé… valor, fuerza, resistencia… y amor.

¡OH, cuanto daría yo porque esa hermosa mirada la dirigiera a mí! … ¡que ese hermoso ser hubiera notado mi presencia! … que ese chico hubiera notado que Cúpido me había flechado… a mi… a un hijo de la noche… un ente que los mortales suelen llamar vampiro…

¡Kai! ... ¡Kai! ... ¡Kai! … ¡OH, cuan dulce es pronunciar tu nombre, mi amado! … y que triste que no lo sepas, que desde que te vi solo pienso en ti y que mi maldita vida se ha vuelto mas soportable haciendo que la espera de la noche sea mas cortas y que mis… ¿sueños?... si, mis sueños volvieran siendo muy dulces.

**-o-**

_**And how can I stand here with you  
**__**And not be moved by you  
**__**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this**_

**-o-**

Y no recuerdo mucho de mi vida mortal, vagas memorias y es todo…. Me parece recordar a una chica, eso sí… creo que era mi hermana no lo sé, solo la recuerdo llorando en mi lecho de muerte, una muerte por la que ambos rezábamos porque esa mordida… esa sentencia significaba el oprobio y el sufrimiento para esa ella…

¡Qué lastima que esos rezos fueran en vano!… que lástima que ella tuvo que morir para salvarme… ¡oh, si!... ahora los recuerdos vienen a mi… varias personas vigilando mi tumba, ella escondida para poder socorrerme y cuando se notó que yo me había convertido en otro personaje mas de el mal… ella se atravesó con esa hermosa sonrisa suya gritándome que huyera, que no mirará atrás…. Que me amaba…

Una lágrima recorre mi mejilla, la limpió reaccionando al fin… roja… agua salada mezcla con sangre, mis ojos se cierran… amado Kai,… ¿Qué tan fuerte es tu presencia que me orillas a recordar algo que no creía había existido para mi? … ¿cuan poderosa es tu energía para influenciarme al grado de dejar de cazar presas humanas y vivir de animales para que tu no me veas completamente repugnante?...

Mis labios y ser tiemblan al verte… algo en mi reacciona y no lo comprendo… ¿Qué me pasa, amado Kai?

**-o-**

_**You calm the storms and you give me rest  
**__**You hold me in your hands  
**__**You won't let me fall  
**__**You still my heart, and you take my breath away  
**__**Would you take me in take me deeper now**_

**-o-**

Una suave respiración, la tuya, sonrío al contemplarte y me inclino ligeramente acercando uno de mis dedos, deseando… anhelando tocar tu piel, se ve tibia, suave… delicada… es hermosa, de seguro es la piel mas perfecta que ha existido.

Esas extrañas marcas en tus mejillas… ¿Qué serán? …. Son azules y parecen garras, estrecho mi mirada y es solo pintura… no, nada anormal,…. Mmm.. Kai… estás dormido profundamente sin conocer lo que pienso, sin saber que existo… si es que a esto se le puede llamar vida…

No… no me atrevo a tocarte y alejo mis manos, me siento tan avergonzado de mis mismo,… ¿Cómo un ser tan perfecto como tu se fijaría en alguien tan patético como yo? … nadie, ni siquiera los de mi especie me miran, para ellos solo soy la mala sangre, el peor vampiro, el más insignificante y débil, no puedo contra ellos y su crueldad… ¡Oh, amado Kai! … tu eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado hasta ahora pero tanto como deseo que veas que existo así lo niego y evito, no quiero ver en tu hermoso rostro la expresión de el asco o el terror, de la acusación, porque si de ti vienen palabras devastadoras créeme que no lo soportaré y para mi será el final.

**-o-**

_**And how can I stand here with you  
**__**And not be moved by you  
**__**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this**_

**-o-**

Si, prefiero ser tu eterno guardián a que me desaires,… ¿Cómo alguien tan bello e imponente como tu podría fijarse en alguien tan pequeño como yo? … no, jamás… nunca… no es posible. Si hasta el que me creó se burla de mi diciéndome todo el tiempo que fui un desperdicio de tiempo y que nunca debió haberme creado, me humilla, me trata como esclavo y cuando puede…

¡Esos momentos de angustia, dolor y lágrimas! … el dice que soy un tonto, que nosotros no lloramos, que no sentimos dolor… que no tenemos emociones, pero si es así,… ¿Cómo es posible que yo sienta toda esa conmoción cuando me llama a su alcoba y se posesiona de mi cuerpo una y otra vez desde el momento en que me mordió? … dolor, súplicas, es lo que recuerdo y luego a el mordiéndome declarándome como su pareja… su prisionero eterno.

¿Sabes, Kai? … Si tú fueras mi dueño… si tú tuvieras nuestros poderes… si tú fueras un vampiro y el que me hubiera mordido yo te aseguro que sería feliz pues tú no serías el malvado que me creó. Kai… Kai… si tan... solo… si solo tu…

— fueras como yo…. – murmuro mirándote fijamente, inclinándome mas y jalando las sabanas con delicadeza.

**-o-**

_**And how can I stand here with you  
**__**And not be moved by you  
**__**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this**_

**-o-**

Poco a poco la tela va dejando ver esa parte de tu cuerpo que me tiene hipnotizado, tu cuello. Tan largo, tan fino, tan blanco como el marfil, esa clavícula tan fina y apetitosa, tienes un porte real demasiado irresistible,… ¿lo sabías amado, Kai?

No, no lo sabías porque estoy seguro que para ti, siendo mortal, hay cosas mas importantes que un fino cuello, pero para mi, para los entes como yo es algo tan atractivo y apetitoso que estoy seguro si tu entendieras mi punto de vista concebirías mejor mis pensamientos a la perfección.

Me acerco mas, siento en mis cabellos tu acompasada respiración, tu sangre voluntariosa en mi cuerpo que pide a gritos beber de ti hasta saciarme, un delicioso sabor que no muchos tienen…

Gulp…

Mis ojos se entrecierran, estoy completamente hipnotizado... te morderé… tengo que hacerlo, necesito probar el sabor de tu sangre, tu calidez y calibrar tu resistencia.

Mis colmillos afilados salen, abro mi boca y la punta de mis colmillos rozan la fina piel… ¡oooh!... ¡que gran excitación! … ¡Debo tenerlo!

**-o-**

_**Cause you're all I want,  
**__**You're all I need  
**_**_You're everything… everything_**

**-o-**

— hmf – mi querido Kai, respiras mas profundamente y frunces el ceño entre sueños, removiéndote ligeramente y me sorprendo, despierto de mi trance y me alejo cubriéndome la boca… ¡Dios!... ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer? … Kai es puro… ¡Kai es inocente! … estuve a punto de ser ese monstruo que no quiero que vea por completo… ¡Dios Santo! … Estuve tan cerca y eso me atemoriza.

Suspiro y coloco las manos en mi pecho, mi corazón no late pero estoy seguro que si lo hiciera estuviera saltando como conejo o peor.

Debo tranquilizarme… no pasó a mayores y mi querido Kai sigue siendo humano, yo vampiro y… todo bien. No… no todo está bien, hay algo que no queda aquí, no quiero pues temo volver a caer en la tentación, aunque inevitablemente vuelvo a mirar el cuerpo recostado tranquilamente, con las cobijas cubriendo el torso dejando mucho a la imaginación.

Muerdo mis labios ansioso al percatarme de otra cosa, un atractivo increíble… sus labios, se ven suaves y carnosos… necesito comprobarlo. Estoy muy nervioso pero debo ser fuerte y no morder, instintivamente mis labios se separan entonces atrapo esos labios, yo pensé que seria un casto beso pero no pude resistirme. Siento su sabor… el tamaño de esa boca… incluso me parece haber introducido la punta de mi lengua.

¡Rayos! … espero y no se despertara.

Mis sentidos enloquecen como cuando bebo sangre y me separo antes de cometer una estupidez, eso que sentía me mareaba y hacia perder el control.

**-o-**

_**You're all I want  
**__**You're all I need  
**_**_You're everything… everything_**

**-o-**

Tomo aire con fuerza y cierro mis ojos, no debo verlo si quiero recuperarme prontamente. Una… dos… tres, listo, ya estoy tranquilo y nada pasará. Poco a poco, con cierta lentitud abro mis ojos mirando al frente. Suspiro tranquilo, ya todo pasó.

Alguien… una mirada penetrante sobre mi, contemplo nuevamente hacia abajo y encontrándome con algo que paraliza mi corazón. Tú… tú… tú mirándome, nuestras miradas fijas la una en la otra, esos ojos sangre sin moverse y con aparente calma.

¿Qué voy a hacer?…. Esto no está bien… ¿Cómo explicar mi presencia en tu habitación? … te incorporas sin dejar de mirarme e instintivamente retrocedo y elevo mi brazo derecho a la altura de mi boca, no puede ser, que torpe soy, ahora si que será difícil acercarme a ti.

Mi más terrible pesadilla y mis sueños más dulces mezclados, juntos en una situación… en esta situación ambigua. Era demasiado hermoso para durar tanto.

— No te haré daño - ¿Qué has dicho? … ¿has sido tu quien dijo eso? – no quiero lastimarte – si, sus labios se han movido, su voz fresca es quien ha pronunciado tan extrañas frases, su añorada atención es dirigida a mi.

**-o-**

_**You're all I want  
**__**You're all I need  
**_**_You're everything… everything_**

**-o-**

Bajo mi brazo. Estoy sorprendido, tú me dices a mi que no debo preocuparme, que no me dañarás… al parecer no sabes que soy porque entonces debería ser al contrario…

— no…. – doy pasos cortos, temeroso; si tengo miedo, uno enorme y es que no sé que harás en cuanto lo sepas – no digas eso – mentira, si lo sé – no – por eso lo tengo

— ¿Cómo es que un vampiro puede tener temor? – veo elevar tus cejas y un gemido de susto se escapa de mi. ¡Lo sabes! … ¡tú lo sabes!

No puedo creerlo… no… es imposible. Oh, mi amado, Kai… si tan solo pudiera decirte lo que siento… lo que pienso de ti… ¡cuan injusta es la vida conmigo!

Debo huir.

**-o-**

_**You're all I want  
**__**You're all I need  
**__**Everything.. everything**_

**-o-**

Doy media vuelta, lo mejor es dejar todo atrás. Pero es imposible, mi amado Kai está de pie, mirándome desafiante con los brazos cruzados y colocado entre mi salida y yo,… ¿Cómo le hiciste para colocarse ahí tan pronto? … no lo sé, solo deseo, amado Kai que tengas un mal concepto de mí.

— Sé quien eres… que eres – tu imponente figura, obviamente mas alto que yo, te acercas a mi y yo … yo... solo te veo – y lo que has hecho - ¡Santo cielo!... ¡Santo cielo!... estoy perdido – me has vigilado desde hace mas de dos meses… conoces mucho de mí… - ¿qué?... no puede ser… tu te acercas todavía mas, estas justo frente a mi pero no pareces asustado, molesto, temeroso o perturbado si no mas bien con una calma fuera de lo normal… - mas de lo que muchos los han hecho – si, tu voz es tranquilizante, … ¿porqué? … ¿acaso eres un ángel, Kai Hiwatari? … ¿un ser celestial? – no soy nada de eso –

Estoy paralizado. Una mano se eleva… la tuya…

**-o-**

_**And how can I stand here with you  
**__**And not be moved by you  
**__**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this**_

**-o-**

Y esta me acaricia con ternura, mi boca se abre ligeramente y entonces enfoco una sonrisa en tu bello rostro, una dirigida solamente a mí

— eres hermoso, Mihaeru – parpadeo estúpidamente, mi amado Kai, conoces mi nombre, lo que soy… tu me conoces más de lo que yo a ti – jamás podría dañarte – trato de decir algo coherente pero solo un susurro inaudible sale de mi boca – no a quien me ama – bien, ahora si creo que estoy loco, siento que mis piernas no pueden sostenerme por mas tiempo y no tengo energías, mis fuerzas motrices no responden. No puedo más.

Unos brazos me sostienen…. Tus brazos han evitado mi caída… tu mirada neutral, me sujetas con firmeza y ya no sé si solo estoy soñando. ¿Sueño?

Unos labios… sobre los míos… ¡tus labios amado, Kai, están en los míos! … ¿Qué hago?... ¿Qué significa?

**-o-**

_**And how can I stand here with you  
**__**And not be moved by you  
**__**Would you tell me how could it be any better any better than this**_

**-o-**

Tu mano en mi nuca, creo que te entiendo, así que me relajo y disfruto, dulce… tibia… tranquilizante sensación, tus labios se mueven con suavidad y te sigo, creo que me he compuesto, que ya no me tienes que sostener pero no me sueltas, al contrario, me acercas a tu cuerpo.

Un descuido y siento como con habilidad tu lengua se introduce en mi boca, te lo permito y te estas limitando a... a… ¡Cielos!... has delineado mis colmillos y siento como la presion en mi boca desaparece aun cuando me siento entre nubes… que raro.

— no eres el único que ha espiado – es lo único que escucho, aun siento ese extraño aire a pesar que el ambiente parece normal.

Mis dedos se acercan temerosos a delinearte el rostro, esos tatuajes en tus mejillas y tus manos las siento recorriendo mi espalda.

— ¿cómo? – es tan irreal… mi voz es confiada porque lo estoy, no sé porque presiento que ahora todo estará bien - ¿Cómo conoces…? –

Tus ojos carmín no dicen nada así que prefiero callar.

**-o-**

_**And how can I stand here with you  
**__**And not be moved by you**_

**-o-**

— puedo leer la mente - ¿que cosa has dicho, mi amado? – que puedo leer la mente, es una habilidad – tus brazos me sueltan, sé que he de verme estúpido pero… - no te ves estúpido – creo que eso confirma todo.

— ¿desde cuando lo tienes? –

— desde que nací… - siento como tu voz y todo ha cambiado, creo que te molesta hablar de eso pero aun así

— yo no preguntaba por eso – no, no me mal interpretes, déjame terminar – yo hablo de lo … mío… por ti … - creo que si aun fuera mortal estuviera, como dicen los humanos, sonrojado

— desde que nos vimos por primera vez - ¿tanto tiempo? … ¿Cómo es posible? … - es mutuo - ¿eh?

— ¿disculpa? – no, creo que te escuché mal o que estoy confundiendo las cosas

— lo que sientes… es mutuo -

**-o-**

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
**__**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this**_

**-o-**

Yo solo sé… que si pudiera me dejaría caer de agotamiento… que brincaría de felicidad si pudiera hacerlo… que no pensé que algo así pudiera ocurrir

— es tarde – tu voz me saca de este lugar pero me señalas con la mirada el reloj… pronto amanecerá y debo resguardarme

— soy…. Un hijo de la noche – quiero que lo sepas… tengo decírtelo por si no lo sabes en verdad o no estás consciente de ello

— hn… si – frío y hermoso… eres único, Kai

— No volveremos a vernos… - es preciso, si nos descubren te puede ir mal, no quiero que te lastimen… no a ti

— Adiós – tu mirada se ha desviado y vuelves a dirigirte a tu cama sin mirar atas, es lo mejor

— Si… - es lo único que puedo hacer

Salgo y la brisa que anuncia mi presencia vuelve a sentirse, elevo mis brazos, jamás volveré a estar aquí…

— ¡Mihaeru! - ¿Por qué ha gritado mi nombre con esa dese…?

— ¿qué haces? – me has empujado y ambos hemos caído… veo tu rostro y hay una mueca e incomodidad… ¿dolor?...

— rayos… ¡Kai! - ¿una persona? … hay alguien en la habitación de Kai… ha intentado asesinarme, han herido al amor de mi vida… Kai… me has protegido

— Huye – te esfuerzas, tu mirada no cambia, él se acerca dispuesto a acabarme… ¿huir?... deja vu… no… no nuevamente… me levanto y doy un golpe al ese sujeto, lo he empujado con todas mi fuerzas y ha caído inconsciente… estúpido, es un cazador novato. Un quejido de dolor,… ¡Kai no mueras! … ¿Cómo entró? … no me interesa… ¿Por qué hasta ahora me atacó?… yo que sé… no te mueras… no te mueras, Kai

— Perdóname – perdóname Kai… me acerco a ti, tus ojos se están cerrando pero yo… he tomado una desición. – perdona, mi amor… - mis colmillos se muestran y los acerco a tu pálido cuello…

**-o-o-o-**

O.o…. ¿No les parece como que salió extremadamente empalagoso, tonto, incoherente y excesivamente cursi y sin línea? … cada vez empeoro, chetos -.- aun así… rayos, no sé ni porque sigo pero para usted Anyanka Krushenada-sama


End file.
